Science and Faith
by 11percyjackson11
Summary: Song fic to Science and Faith by the Script. Trey tries to get his ex-girlfriend, Faye, back. Hm, I wonder how a son of Apollo would do that. . . T for language. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer~ I don't own PJatO or The Script.  
><strong>

**Suggestion~ When you get to the song, I would recommend playing it. It probably makes a whole lot more sense. (: Enjoy. . . **

Trey was sitting on his bunk in Cabin 7, his head in his hands as he stared at the floor. His sister, Brenda, walked in and scowled at his sorry figure. "You get your ass out of bed and stop moping around about Faye, Trey! You're acting like such a loser right now." Brenda wasn't exactly the most uplifting person.

"Brenda," Trey's voice cracked as he peered up at his half sibling with demented blue eyes. "I lost her. I pushed her too far, and I lost her." Faye Daniels was a daughter of Athena, and as of an hour ago, his ex-girlfriend. It turns out that trying to take your chemistry-obsessed girlfriend away from her solutions and mixtures is a bad idea, and ended in Trey getting shoved out of the lab with a newly found status of single. "Brenda, today it was _six months_. Six, and I made her break up with me! Brenda, what am I going to do?" Moaning, he ran a tanned hand through his long, tousled blonde hair.

Eyes narrowing, his sister threw a pillow at him. Hard. "I'll tell you what you AREN'T going to do." Hissing, she came closer, eyes appearing as mere slits, "You are not going to just sit here and wallow in a pit of self pity until the end of your says. You are going to go to the campfire tonight and sing. Damn boy, you will sing like you never have! I already have a song picked out, matter of fact. Got Chiron's approval also. You're all set, bro. That is, if you're still breathing." At the last part, her tone was concerned as she bent down to her immobile brother who was frozen in a position of shock. "oh, you're still alive. That's a good sign. Here, start practicing. You're up tonight first." Tossing Trey a neon green iPod carelessly which he snatched out of the air thoughtlessly, she sauntered out of the cabin, leaving him to examine the song choice. A smile twisted its way onto his face as he chuckled softly. Perfect.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Trey kept on stealing nervous glances at the Athena table. Faye sat semi secluded from her siblings, refraining from their disscusion as she picked at her salad moodily. Brenda smacked him on the head the fifth time that he looked at Faye. "You imbecile. Don't look at her!" Brenda hissed in his ear. "That's what she <em>expects<em> you to do. Do the unexpected. Ignore her till the campfire, that way you can blow her away."

One eyebrow raised, Trey turned to Brenda. "Brenda, you are the most terrible person at giving pep talks. You know that?" Rolling her eyes, Brenda returned to her pizza murmuring, "Sugar coating things doesn't help the fact that they're there. It just helps you face them unprepared."

"Trey, what's Brenda talking about?" Six year old Lindsey looked up at Trey with her big blue eyes questioningly.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Trey responded, "Nothing, Lindsey, nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Trey was shifting from foot to foot nervously behind the stage, which was a new addition by the Hephaestus cabin. Brenda smacked him on the head again, all 5' 2" of her in non-pity mode. "Stop being nervous. The band's all set up. I'm guitarist, by the way. Only thing you have to do is sing, and we have Vincent and Kyle doing backup for you. Remember the words, too, that usually helps."<p>

"Brenda, Trey, you're up!" Andrea Cruz, the 'manager' of the stage area and a daughter of Demeter, called out to the two. Grinning wickedly, Brenda clapped an immobilized Trey on the back. "Good luck, Trey, knock 'em dead and get your girl back." The two made their ways onto the stage to the crowd cheering like they usually did for karaoke night. Camp has strange ways of doing things, if you couldn't tell already. Trey snatched a proffered microphone and faced the crowd. "Science and Faith by the Script." His eyes sought out a certain blonde haired, grey eyed demigoddess from amongst the crowd. As his bright blue eyes locked onto stormy grey ones, he began to sing.

**Tried to break her to a science**  
><strong>In an act of pure defiance<strong>  
><strong>I broke her heart<strong>

**There's a pull up on her theories**  
><strong>There's a watch her growing weary<strong>  
><strong>I broke her heart<strong>

**Having heavy conversations**  
><strong>About the frivolous constellations of our souls, oh<strong>  
><strong>We're just trying to find some meaning<strong>  
><strong>In the things that we believe in<strong>  
><strong>But we got some ways to go<strong>

**Of all of the things that she's ever said**  
><strong>She goes and says something that just knocks me dead<strong>

**You won't find faith or hope down a telescope**  
><strong>You won't find heart and soul in the stars<strong>  
><strong>You can break everything down to chemicals<strong>  
><strong>But you can't explain a love like ours<strong>

**It's the way we feel, that this is real**  
><strong>It's the way we feel, that this is real<strong>

**I tried pushing evolution**  
><strong>As the obvious conclusion of the start<strong>  
><strong>But it was all my own amusement<strong>  
><strong>Saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart<strong>

**Of all of the things that she's ever said**  
><strong>She goes and says something that knocks me dead<strong>

**You won't find faith or hope down a telescope**  
><strong>You won't find heart and soul in the stars<strong>  
><strong>You can break everything down to chemicals<strong>  
><strong>But you can't explain a love like ours<strong>

**It's the way we feel, that this is real**  
><strong>It's the way we feel, that this is real<strong>

**Of all of the things that she's ever said**  
><strong>She goes and says something that just knocks me dead<strong>

**You won't find faith or hope down a telescope**  
><strong>You won't find heart and soul in the stars<strong>  
><strong>You can break everything down to chemicals<strong>  
><strong>But you can't explain a love like ours<strong>

**It's the way we feel, that this is real**  
><strong>It's the way we feel, that this is real<strong>

Throughout the song, he never took his eyes off of Faye. Everyone could tell who that song was for even. Trey handed back the mic to Andrea and bolted off of the stage. Ignoring Brenda's curse words aimed at him for running, he stopped when he was at the edge of the woods. Choosing an oak tree, he climbed it and stayed hidden in the leafy branches.

"Trey?" His heart sped up as his name echoed around the woods. The soft, silky voice belonged to no other than her. . . "Trey? I know you're here. It's me, Faye." Glancing down, he saw the top of her head as she scouted amongst the trees. Damn. She knew him so well, knew that when he needed solace and solitude he came to trees. She looked straight up and saw him. Once more, their eyes met. Faye swung herself up so that she was right beside him.

"So. . ." She began, trying to fill an awkward silence.

"So. . ." He continued, an eyebrow raised as to why she would follow him. "Shouldn't you be messing around with chemicals and manipulating fire right now?"

"Yeah. But instead, I'm here."

**My little sister and I are totally obsessed with The Script. She's writing another songfic to a different song by them even. (: Please read and review? **

**-psylocke13**


End file.
